


what a beautiful day

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Children, Domestic fluff with a twist, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Read to find out lmao, im sorry, what is that twist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Junhui really just has that effect on him - the one that makes his voice tremble and heat rise to his face when they are together, as if he was some high school student dealing with a big crush.





	what a beautiful day

"God," Mingyu sighs, balancing Samuel on his hip as he tries wiping the mess Hansol and Minghao made on the table by knocking over two glasses of juice. The two five-year-olds responsible for the mess are giggling on their seats, and Junhui, seated next to them, is laughing too, as if Mingyu's suffering brought him great delight. Mingyu shoots him a glare. "You could as well help me, you know."

Junhui grins at him, his white teeth flashing under the kitchen lights, and Mingyu has to blink several times to get used to the brightness as he stares.

"Fine," Junhui says then, getting up from his seat and making his way around the table. Mingyu is about to hand the towel to him, but the older man reaches for Samuel instead, snatching the one-year-old into his arms before Mingyu has time to protest.

"Hey, sweetie, I'll hold you so dad can clean in peace," Junhui coos to the kid, and Samuel, that _traitor_ , beams at him, making himself comfortable in the man's embrace.

"I can't believe you," Mingyu says, practically to everyone in the room. He watches Hansol scoop up a huge piece of cake into his mouth, his cheeks round as he chews, and kind of wishes he was still that age as well as he continues wiping the table.

"Told you I'm Muel's favorite," Junhui tells him smugly, rocking the kid in his arms while standing there. Mingyu glances at him, a few _short, short seconds_ , and it's enough for his heart to soften at the sight and for him to forget whatever he was about to say in return.

Junhui has always been better with kids - the best, really. For one reason or another, children always seem to love him.

Maybe that was why Mingyu already liked him so much when they first met in primary school, since he had been a kid back then as well.

"Papa," Minghao calls softly from his seat, and Junhui is, of course, by his side in a heartbeat.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I finished," Minghao tells him, showing him his empty plate. Junhui coos at him, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair while balancing Samuel on one arm. The youngest giggles at the motion when Junhui bends down a little to grab Minghao's plate and bring it over to the sink.

Mingyu watches the exchange with a warm heart, bringing the towel to the sink as well, bumping his shoulder together with Junhui's.

"Ew, it's _dripping_ wet, you should bring it straight to laundry," Junhui nags, eyeing the towel with his nose scrunched up. "It's going to smell."

"I'll take it there soon," Mingyu says with a roll of his eyes as he washes his hands over the sink.

"Bet. You'll forget about it and leave it there for hours. I _know_ you, Kim Mingyu."

"God, just take it yourself then," Mingyu whines, shoving Junhui's side with his elbow. The older gapes at him.

"Are you getting violent now? You should be a good example to the kids!"

"Yeah, dad," Hansol calls from his seat, and Mingyu narrows his eyes, looking at both of them.

"I can't believe you're ganging up on me like this."

Junhui just grins at him, again, and Mingyu pretty much ends up speechless, watching silently how the other gathers Hansol's now empty plate as well and brings it over to the sink. Junhui just has that kind of an effect on him.

Hansol announces that they're going outside, and then drags Minghao there by arm before the latter is able to protest. Junhui laughs, yelling after them to stay on the yard and not to go to the road.

Then he turns around, catching Mingyu's eyes, and raises an eyebrow at him. "Cat got your tongue?" he teases, and Mingyu wants to say, _yes_ , but in the end he says nothing, wrapping his other arm around the other's waist instead and pulling him closer, Samuel giggling in between them.

Junhui falls silent at that, adjusting Samuel in his arms, the child leaning against his shoulder. They are both staring at Mingyu, and Mingyu stares back at them, his hand now on the small of Junhui's back.

Junhui looks beautiful, the sunlight coming from the window to their left caressing his features just perfectly, and Samuel seems delighted to be in his arms, snuggling against his chest and shoulder with sleepy eyes. It's his naptime soon, Mingyu realizes. The day has really gone by fast.

He lifts his hand and gently pats Samuel's hair, and then hesitates a little before caressing Junhui's cheek as well. Junhui's lips twitch into a smile as he tilts his head, leaning into the touch and looking at Mingyu.

"What got into you now?" He asks with a soft voice. There's a faint blush on his cheeks and Mingyu really has to resist the urge to step back and snap a picture of him and Samuel with his phone.

"Nothing," he says, pinching Junhui's cheek before drawing his hand away. Junhui whines at him, sounding pretty much the same as Minghao does whenever the latter is sulking, and swats his chest.

"I've told you that _hurts_."

"I barely even pinched you," Mingyu defends himself, his other hand leaving Junhui's back as well. The latter sticks his tongue out at him and steps away, his eyes softening as he spares a look at Samuel.

"Poor sweetie, you look so tired," he coos, brushing Samuel's hair gently with his other hand before glancing at Mingyu. "Should I bring him to his bed?"

"Yeah," Mingyu says, a smile tugging at his lips as Junhui turns around to leave the room, again rocking the barely awake child on his arms.

His cheeks feel warm, and he's pretty sure he's sporting a blush similar to Junhui's on his face now. He rubs at his face with both of his hands and inhales deeply, standing there in the middle of the kitchen.

Junhui really just has that effect on him - the one that makes his voice tremble and heat rise to his face when they are together, as if he was some high school student dealing with a big crush.

It's terrible, the way Junhui makes him feel.

There's a sound of the front door opening, and then some chattering in familiar voices. Mingyu turns his back to the doorway and faces the sink to make it seem like he's doing something instead of standing in the middle of the kitchen alone like a fool.

Seungkwan bursts into the kitchen first, holding _three_ grocery bags in his hands even though Mingyu is pretty sure that there were barely five things on the shopping list, and beams when he catches Mingyu looking at him.

"I'm home!" He exclaims, as if it hadn't been obvious already. "Sorry we took so long, but we just figured that since Junnie and Wonwoo are staying the night with the kids, we could do barbecue tonight."

Mingyu swallows down a bitter feeling and forces a playful smile on his face. "You say _we_ , as if it's not going to be me making all the food and the rest of you just eating."

"Oh, shush," Seungkwan says, dancing his way to him with the groceries and getting up to his tiptoes to a land a kiss on Mingyu's cheek. "We'll help you set the table."

"Wow, I'm so eternally thankful," Mingyu mutters, smiling when Seungkwan swats at his arm and struts over to the fridge.

"Quit sassing me, mister."

"Five seconds inside the house and you two are already bickering," comes Wonwoo's deep voice from the doorway. Mingyu glances over at him to see him holding Chan in his arms, the two-year-old occupied with some kind of piece of paper. "Your marriage never ceases to amaze me. Where are my babies, by the way?"

"Minghao went outside with Hansol and Junhui is putting Samuel to sleep," Mingyu tells him, hoping silently that no one catches the way his voice seems heavier when he says Junhui's name.

They don't.

They don't notice the way his smile drops for a moment when Junhui emerges back to the kitchen, snatching Chan from Wonwoo's arms and pressing a kiss to his husband's lips, either.

Not even Junhui notices, and that leaves a bitter taste in Mingyu's mouth, but he's used to that, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> im uncapable of not writing angst, i apologize
> 
> did anyone suspect the twist??? lmao like idk if its obvious or not tsbvddj (i almost tagged gyuboo and wonhui as relationships as well but then i realized it would be too obvious so i just added the "minor or background relationships" tag)
> 
> al so if its unclear, samuel and hansol are gyuboo's kids while minghao and chan are wonhui's


End file.
